Feeën, verraad en zinloosheid
by Mykerinos
Summary: Een nutteloos verhaal wat ik geschreven heb voor m'n website, omdat er nog niks opstond. Oftewel een gedwongen fanfic die gedoemd was te mislukken ^_^


Waarschuwing: Nutteloze fanfic, gemaakt toen ik me verveelde. Karakters zijn totaal OOC, en het slaat gewoon nergens op. Je bent gewaarschuwd.

__________________________

Verteller: "Er was eens een prinses. Haar naam was Zelda, en ze leefde in een land genaamd Hyrule. *hatsjie!* Sorry mensen, ik ben verkouden. Zelda leefde dus in Hyrule, een prachtig land met vele verschillende volken. Zelda wou altijd al heel graag een feetje, *hatsjie* *snif*, maar haar vader, de koning, had dat verboden."

Koning: "Feeën zijn niet-koninklijk, neem maar een paard."

Verteller: "Maar daar nam Zelda natuurlijk geen genoegen mee." 

Zelda: "Ik wil een fee! Link heeft er ook een, dus waarom mag ik er niet een?!"

Verteller: "Maar Zelda kreeg geen fee. Op een dag (Zelda zat op haar kamer te mokken over het feit dat ze geen fee kreeg) stond plotseling Ganon in haar kamer, verkleed als een fee."

Ganon-fee: "Hey die Zelda, waar heb je die Triforce gelaten?"

Verteller: "*UCHE UCHE!* Wil je even in je rol blijven? Je speelt een fee, weet je nog?!"

Ganon-fee: "Oja, shit. Wat moest ik ook alweer zeggen?"

Verteller: " *Zucht* Dat je je eerste zin al bent vergeten..."

Ganon-fee: "Jaja, laat maar, ik weet het alweer. Effe denken... Ehh, oja, hier komt ie!"

Verteller: "We wachten..." 

Ganon-fee: "Achejee, je wilt een fee he? Maar je mag niet van je ouders toch?"

Zelda: "Ja! Eindelijk iemand die me begrijpt! Maar ik hoef jou niet als fee hoor! Je bent veel te groot en te lelijk!" 

Ganon-fee: "Houdt je mond, anders stuur ik een Stalfos op je af! Nou, waar was ik.... Wat jammer nou dat je ouders er altijd zijn, ik bedoel, dat ze bestaan! Zou het niet veel beter zijn als je... Nouja, dat kan natuurlijk nooit..."

Verteller: "GANON! BLIJF BIJ JE TEKST, HOOR JE?! JE GAAT DAT MEISJE NIET..."

Zelda: "Wat bedoel je? Zeg op!"

Ganon-fee: "Nou, ik wil je natuurlijk geen rare ideeën bijbrengen, maarre..."

Verteller: " *Hatsjie!* Nee! Zelda, doe je oren dicht!"

Zelda: "Vertel het me dan!"

Ganon-fee: "Vermoord ze!"

Zelda: "Vermoorden? Maar... Het zijn m'n ouders! Die kan ik toch niet missen! Het is maar een stom feetje hoor!"

Verteller: "Gelukkig! Ik ben blij dat je verstandig bent, en niet naar die nep fee luistert, Zelda..."

Ganon-fee: "Zelda, je wilt toch een fee? Weet je nog hoe kwaad je was toen je vader je verbood een fee te nemen? Heb je zoiezo OOIT wat gehad aan je ouders?!"

Zelda: "Uhhh..." 

Ganon-fee: "Nee dus! Kijk, ik wil je nog helpen ook! Als ik ze van de trap af mag duwen, dan zeg jij gewoon dat ze van de trap zijn gevállen. Niemand die de prinses tegen durft te spreken! Denk aan de voordelen! Je wordt zelf koningin, en niemand die je tegenhoudt om een feetje te houden! Een feetje, wat zeg ik, HONDERDEN feetjes!!! Wat zeg je ervan?"

Verteller: "Zelda, kies verstandig! *Tsjieh!* Die rot allergie ook! Wat ik dus zei, je ruilt je vader en moeder toch niet in voor een de wereldheerschappij, waardoor je alles krijgt wat je ooit gewild hebt? Ojee, wat zeg ik nu..."

Zelda: "Oke Ganon, dat is dan een deal!"

Ganon: "YES!"

Verteller: "Ojee, ojee, nou, ze leefde nog lang en gelukkig..."

Ganon: "Hey, dat gaat zo maar niet! Ik wil wel die ouders nog vermoorden!"

Verteller: "Jij je zin! Dit verhaal gaat toch al niet zoals ik het wil... De slechte fee wachtte dus tot de koning en koningin op het punt stonden naar beneden te gaan, en toen ze bovenaan de trap stonden, gaf de fee ze een gemene duw, en ze braken allebei hun nek. Zelda had spijt van haar daden, en huilde dagen en nachten."

Zelda: "Boehoehoe!!!!!! Wat heb ik gedaan! Mijn geliefde ouders zijn weg, en zo'n feetje is niet wat ik gedacht had! Waar is die stomme Ganon-fee toch als je hem nodig hebt!! Wèèèèèèèèèèèèè!"

Verteller: "Maar je regeert Hyrule nu toch?" 

Zelda: "Nou mooi niet! Ik ben te jong om op de troon te zitten, dus hebben ze dat domme mens van een Impa als tijdelijke plaatsvervanger gekozen!

Verteller: "Oh, nou... En Zelda was dus diep bedroefd, *hatsjie!*, en de fee was nergens meer te bekennen. Zo ging er een paar jaar voorbij, tot er op een dag een jongeman bij het kasteel aanklopte."

Link: "Hallo, mijn naam is Link van Hyrule, en ik wil met je trouwen!"

Zelda: "Oh, nou, je ziet er wel leuk uit eigenlijk *smile* Laten we gelijk gaan trouwen!"

Verteller: "Nee, dat doen jullie niet! HOUD JE AAN HET SCRIPT! Oh, dit is het script... Maar goed, toen de 2 op het punt stonden om te gaan trouwen, stormde Impa de kerk binnen."

Impa: " *hijg* Jullie kunnen niet trouwen! *hijg*" 

Zelda en Link: "Hoezo niet?"

Impa: "Jullie, *hijg* zijn te jong, het staat niet in het script, en ik heb me rot gerend om het tegen te houden!!! *hijg* Ojee, ik voel een migraine opkomen..."

Verteller: "En dus moest Zelda wachten tot ze 18 was. Maar op een dag kwam de fee weer terug."

Ganon-fee: "Hey! Long time, no see! Maar ik ben er weer!"

Zelda: "Oh... Lekker boeiend."

Ganon-fee: "Niet zo triest, ik heb weer een plan!"

Zelda: "O, nou, VERTEL DAN!" 

Ganon-fee: "Nou, kijk, we doden Impa ook, en...."

Zelda: "Impa doden?!?! Ben je gek geworden?! Ze kent me vanaf m'n geboorte!!!" 

Ganon-fee: "Nee, maar kijk...." 

Zelda: "Nee, ik kijk niet! UIT MIJN PALEIS!" 

Verteller: "Goed zo Zelda! Geef hem ervan langs. En dus werd Ganon het kasteel uitgesmeten."

Ganon-fee: "Au! Het is trouwens een paleis..." 

Verteller: "Bemoei je er niet mee. Je ligt er nu toch uit. Doei! Maar goed. Zelda was eindelijk 18, en ze kon nu wél trouwen. En dat deed ze dus ook. Ze werden nog lang en gelukkig. Oh, ik bedoel, ze LEEFDEN nog lang en gelukkig. Maar, op een dag kwam de fee weer terug."

Ganon-fee: "Haha! Ik ben terug!" 

Zelda en Link: "Oh nee...."

Verteller: "Ja, zeg dat... Helaas, de fee was weer terug. Kunnen we hem er niet helemaal uitschrappen? Oh, ik weet iets... Hey, Zelda en Link, kom eens hier!" 

*onverstaanbaar gefluister*

Zelda: "Ja, goed idee...." 

Verteller: "Omdat de lezers dit niet kunnen zien, zal ik het even beschrijven. Zelda en Link keren zich met gemene gezichten naar Ganon." 

Ganon: "Hehe, jongens, wat gaan jullie nou precies doen? Ik wou alleen maar, ehh, uhm, uhhh...." 

Link: "Ons leven verwoesten?" 

Ganon-fee: "Ja, precies! Oh, eh, NEE, natuurlijk niet!! Hoe kom je daarbij! Zoiets zou ik nooit doen! Jullie... Jullie kennen me toch? Jongens?" 

Verteller: "Zelda en Link drijven Ganon langzaam in een hoekje. Link trekt zijn zwaard, en.... *Hatsjie!* JEZUS! Hele tijd geen last van, en op het moment supreme moet ik niezen! Nou, Link trekt zijn zwaard, en....." 

Ganon-fee: "AAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!! Whahahahahaha, dat kietelt! Whoehahahahaha!! BOEWHAhahahahaha! STOP! Aaah!! Houw op!!! Doe niet!!! Aaaa!" 

Verteller: "Met zijn zwaard kietelde Link erop los, en ook Zelda hielp flink mee. Wacht jongens, ik wil ook meedoen!"

*Na een kwartiertje*

Verteller: "Hehe, dat was leuk! Nou, van die fee zijn we nu wel verlost. Zelda en Link leefden nog lang en gelukkig. En de fee...." 

*Ergens in een duister hoekje van een ander land dan Hyrule*

Ganon-fee: "Ohhhhh, ik kan niet meer. Ik kan echt niet meer lopen, en ZEKER niet lachen. Ik heb ongeloofelijke buikkrampen.. Auuuuu. Niet te geloven dat ze me dat hele eind hebben laten lopen met dat stelletje Chinese Hyrulians. De hele weg hebben ze moppen lopen vertellen, en ik moet bekennen, ZE WAREN LEUK! Ja, ik heb de hele weg gelachen, zelfs toen ik niet meer kon. Ik moest van ze af, want het ging gewoon niet meer. Ik heb maar heel hard gerend. Pfew, effe rusten."

Chinese broers: "Hey! Ganun! Kum truk! Wie wielen jauh laten laggen!" 

Ganon-fee: "NEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!" 


End file.
